


Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, sorry Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Armitage Hux is the long suffering owner of Pine Inn and Saloon. Kylo Ren is a dashing cowboy down on his luck. If this is starting to sound like the start to a budget porno then I suppose that would be an accurate representation of what I have written.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like a great many things I do, I was absolutely not qualified to write this in any way and yet I did it anyway. This is my first dalliance into the realm of smut, as you will probably soon be able to tell.

There was a bang as the batwing doors of the Pine Saloon and Inn were flung open. The crash startled several of the saloon’s patrons, including its owner, Armitage Hux. The normally rambunctious crowd of the saloon were silent for a moment. Eyes focused onto the source of the commotion.

Hux groaned in frustration, “Ren, would you mind leaving my doors in one piece?”

Ren gave no answer, storming over to the bar. His expression was sour and he carried himself like he was facing an incredibly inconvenient downpour. His hair was matted with sweat, and, Hux noticed, he was missing his overcoat. Ren sat down heavily on the bar stool, causing it to creak in protest.

Ren’s arrival had become routine. Every evening Ren would arrive long after dinner service and order a single glass of cheap whiskey, “The usual?” Hux asked, wiping a bar cloth over the table in front of Ren.

Ren shook his head, “Just a cup of Arbuckle’s.”

Hux ceased cleaning the bar in surprise, “You sure?”

“Sure as a gun, Armitage,” Ren replied, his voice tired.

Hux grabbed a (relatively) clean mug and poured Ren a watery cup of dark coffee. Coffee was not a popular drink at the Pine and as such the quality tended to be poor. Ren didn’t seem to mind as he tipped the mug back, chugging the tar-like liquid like it was water. He slammed the cup back on the bar, causing Hux to flinch.

“First my door, now my kitchenwear. Is nothing of mine safe from you?” Hux grumbled, leaning his hip against the bar.

Ren sighed, lost in his own mind, “I lost Noir,” he lamented.

“Your horse?”

Ren nodded.

“How on god’s green earth did you manage that?”

“Advice,” Ren started, “Don’t gamble your horse in a poker game against Jeremiah.”

“You played with that bunko? You’re thicker than I thought,” Hux scoffed.

Ren smirked, “In more ways than one.”

Hux nearly chocked on his own saliva, feeling his face heat. Surely he must be as red as his hair.

“Don’t talk about,” He leaned close to Ren so that his words would be heard by him and him alone, “ _that_ in public will you! I have a reputation to uphold!”

Ren barked a laugh, “I doubt anyone in this saloon doesn’t know, Armitage. If I recall correctly, which I’m almost positive that I do, you were quite the screamer.”

“Ren!” Hux yelped, “If you don’t shut your big bazoo right this instant you can kiss goodbye to my complimentary service, you’ll be paying for your own booze!” he hissed.

Ren threw his head back in mirth, clearly getting amusement from watching Hux squirm, “Alright, Alright, I’ll cut it out.”

“Much obliged,” Hux scowled.

There was a beat of silence. The saloon was beginning to quiet down, with many of its patrons either having gone home for the night or passed out on the filthy floor. Hux groaned internally. He’d have to wipe up the few patrons that had managed to get themselves into the former state. No freeloader was going to sleep on his shop floor; there were beds upstairs they could _pay_ for if they wanted to sleep here. There was still a group of rowdy men in the darkened corner by the fireplace, though even their boisterous singing had lessened into a more tolerable level.

“In all seriousness, Armitage,” Ren started, “I’ll be in room three upstairs, you’re free to join me if you so wish once this lot clear out,” he finished slyly, vaguely gesturing towards the hall behind him.

Ren pushed back the bar stool and stood, the chair’s legs making an awful scrapping sound along the rough wooden floorboards. He strode towards the stairwell, only stopping at the base to turn back towards Hux. Their eyes met, half-lidded. Ren winked, and rushed up the stairs before Hux could react.

Hux felt his heart pounding in his chest. His mouth felt dry, though his body thrummed with excited anticipation. Was it truly wise to continue this dalliance with Ren? His mind strayed to thoughts of the man’s shoulders, his chest, his navel, his---

Wisdom be damned. He _wanted_ this.

Hux shooed away his last strangling patrons early tonight, making the excuse that he had an early morning event he needed to prepare for. It was a flimsy excuse, but the men were so far into their cups Hux was surprised they could even make it out the door. He hastily flipped the chairs upside down onto the tables and closed up, his pulse beating wildly the whole while. He hurried up the inn’s stairs, catching his foot on the very last step. He stumbled, but recovered. Ren truly did wreak havoc on everything Hux owned; including control of his own limbs.

He reached the faded, off-white door of room three and knocked twice. Ren opened the door, his eyes widening slightly.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you’d come,” Ren confessed.

“Not from this side of the door I certainly won’t,” Hux quipped. Two could play at Ren’s game.

Ren breathed a laugh, “True. I would much rather you,” Ren pulled him through the doorway by his shirt, closing the door behind him and slamming Hux against it, “Right where I can have you.”

Hux gasped, feeling his blood rush south at Ren’s roughness. He was pinned to the door, Ren looming over him, their faces inches from each other. Their breaths mingled in the cool night air. Ren pressed his leg between Hux’s.

“Well? Get on with it then,” Hux grumbled, faking nonchalance even while knowing Ren could feel his arousal against clearly his thigh.

“Gladly,” Ren purred, capturing Hux’s lips in a rough kiss.

Their teeth clacked together horribly, sending painful shockwaves through Hux’s jaw. The kiss was messy, saliva smearing across the two of their lips. Not that either of them particularly cared. Hux bit Ren’s lip lightly, drawing a pleasured groan from the man. He wasn’t rough enough to break skin. Not yet, at least. Ren broke the kiss and moved lower down Hux’s neck. Hux tipped his neck back in response, giving him better access. As he reached the top of Hux’s shirt collar he paused to fumble with the buttons. His hands were shaking, but he managed to strip Hux of his pressed shirt. He removed the offensive garment and threw it haphazardly to the floor.

“Bed,” Hux demanded, pushing Ren back towards said item of furniture.

Ren thudded onto his back ungracefully, the force knocking the wind out of him with a small ‘oof’. Hux pulled off his trousers and made swift work of Ren’s shirt. He climbed into the bed to lean over Ren, switching their positions from those against the door. He ran his hands along the man’s chest, admiring the solid muscles below his fingers. He wrestled Ren’s pants from his legs. Ren was right, he was thick in other places too. He sat back on his haunches, resting on Ren’s navel.

“What’s that saying?” Hux asked, “Save a horse?”

Ren smirked, leaning up to meet Hux with a kiss - this one less forceful, less urgent – causing Hux to be positioned perfectly in his lap.

Ren reached into the bedside table, performing a rather complicated contortionist act to reach the scented oil in the bedside table. Hux wasn’t an idiot, he knew people fucked in his inn’s beds, and it was always best to be prepared. He was, however, eternally grateful for his foresight now that he was the one getting fucked in the Pine’s beds.

Ren’s hands roamed down Hux’s back, his touch feather light, causing Hux to shiver. His finger found Hux’s hole, the touch causing Hux to gasp at the strange yet not unwelcome sensation. Ren wasted no time in preparing Hux, his touch gentle but efficient. Hux was gasping for air by the end and when Ren curled his finger _just right_ he moaned loudly, the noise boarding on a shriek.

“Told you,” Ren teased.

“Shut up.”

Ren removed his fingers, both of them lamenting the loss. Hux did not have to be patient however, as Ren quickly slicked himself up and pressed into Hux. He entered slowly, strangely concerned with Hux’s wellbeing. When Ren was buried to the hilt they both let out a collectively shaky breath.

“Fuck,” Ren shuddered. His face was one of absolute bliss.

“Move,” Hux demanded, nails digging into Ren’s shoulders, leaving pink marks behind on Ren’s sun-tanned skin.

Ren huffed, “Yes, sir.”

Ren thrust up experimentally, drawing a moan from the both of them. As the speed increased, they matched each other’s rhythm perfectly, as if they had been destined for this. The room was silent save for the sound of skin on skin and their shared sounds of pleasure.

“Armitage,” Ren grit out, “I’m – _oh_ – close.”

“So am I,” Hux gasped out around a particularly loud groan, “Oh god.”

“Blas-“ Ren gasped, “Blasphemy- _fuck._ ”

Ren shuddered with the force of his orgasm, spilling his seed inside Hux, who was not far behind. With a gasped moan Hux painted both Ren’s chest and his with his cum. They both panted for breath, their chests shuddering in the aftershocks. They collapsed onto the lumpy inn bed, lying side by side, covered in sweat and attempting to catch their breaths. Hux was glad he was so exhausted he didn't have the energy to think about just how filthy the sheets below him were. 

“Armitage.”

Hux hummed in response, his eyelids already slipping closed.

“I don’t even care about losing Noir anymore,” Ren mumbled, sounding half asleep too.

“Mm, you will tomorrow morning.”

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps it's best I stick to the fluffier realms of fanfiction.   
> If for some godforsaken reason you would want to know, I'm stardestroyervigilance on tumblr.


End file.
